


Love Isn't Fiction

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Imaginationland, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imaginationland is in trouble, but not for the reason Cartman and Kyle expect.





	Love Isn't Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a plot. I used Kyman for it, because I love it that much.

Cartman opened his eyes slowly, finding Kyle leaning over his body on the grassy hill. His sight focused to find it wasn't the Kyle he knew in the real world.

The Imaginationland Kyle had grown with his real counterpart, despite wearing significantly less clothing. He had no hat or shoes, wearing booty shorts that dipped up into his ass so it showed the bottom part of his cheeks. His shirt was cut just under where his pecks were, with Cartman shown as a construction paper cutout in a policeman outfit. "Respect mah authoritah!" The shirt read, making Cartman laugh.

Once Eric had stared at him enough, Kyle smiled as if he were shy, "I missed you, master."

"I thought some version of me was also here?" Cartman sat up, without any help from the eye candy. What a dick.

"Well," Kyle started, having to really think about it. "I'm really bored with him. You can only suck a set of balls so much before you need something better!"

Slipping onto Cartman's lap, Kyle kissed his cheek sweetly. "But you'll keep me company, won't you, master?"

It was weird having Kyle being so submissive to him, but Cartman did like being close to Kyle. "Yeah, why not?"

"I'm a stupid Jew, remember? You shouldn't want to be around me!" Kyle poked Cartman's nose with his index finger, clasping his hands together. "I'm poisoning society by existing!"

Fuck, Cartman was getting all his words thrown back at him without even realizing how much he said. He didn't want to have a thing for Kyle, but it was probably stuck with him until Kyle killed him. "So what? Sometimes it's okay."

The ginger got up suddenly, slipping and ending up tripping onto his back. His shirt scrunched up further, showing Eric what Kyle's nipples must look like. Nice. "Did you hear that?"

"Stop fucking around, Jew!" Eric snapped, fixing his jacket wrinkles with his hands before his arm was grabbed by an oddly strong grip. The thunder didn't sound that bad to him.

He allowed Kyle to lead him to a small cave, unsure why Kyle kept peeking around the side. His ass stuck out, eventually moving back far enough it rubbed against Cartman's crotch.

Kyle looked back, blushing, "It's been a long time since I've had balls, master."

"Call me something else!" Cartman snapped, startling the Kyle imposter. "I thought it would be hot to have a dumbass, sexy version of Kyle, but I already have a sexy Kyle!" He felt his face grow hot. "What's wrong with you? I want my Kyle to be here."

The stand in for Kyle froze completely, having his entire existence denied. "Oh..."

A flash of light made Cartman shut his eyes, almost feeling bad for shouting, before he slowly opened them again.

Adorned in an ushanka the ugliest color of green and boots that hardly matched his orange coat and pants, Kyle was glaring back at him. Still rubbing up against his cock, Kyle gritted his teeth. "You son of a bitch! What are we doing in a cave?"

Kyle didn't notice he was against Cartman's dick until it grew incredibly hard on his soft ass. "Fatass, you better back up, or I'll-"

"It wasn't me! You were being all horny on me. I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but damn, Kyle." Cartman didn't realize the Kyle was actual Kyle from earth.

Cartman reached forward, holding him against his chest. He tilted Kyle's head back with his fingers, kissing him with ferocity. He moaned into the kiss, not noticing the fake Kyle giggling in the background, happy he pleased his creator.

Kyle did notice after a few deep kisses, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You better tell me why the hell you imagined me dressed like that, and I need that answer right this second."

"It was back when you needed to suck my balls, remember?" Cartman smirked, noticing Kyle hardly fought to get out of his grasp.

Finding the smugness unwelcome, Kyle punched Cartman in the face to get out of his arms. "Fine. I can accept you being a pervert, but why do I need to dress like that for your love?" He shook his head, "I mean, you're a dumbass and a fatass! I hate you, and you better not say a thing to another soul about this!"

"About what?" Cartman scoffed, looking at the fake Kyle, "Can you believe this?" He heard clothes dropping on the ground, peeking over, "Totally tits!"

Kyle covered his chest back up. "Shut your goddamn mouth!" His hat was discarded, along with his jacket. His death metal shirt was crumbled up against his chest, covering the oddly similar chest. Just maybe with less freckles than his fake version.

Eric gave a dramatic sigh, coming closer. The other Kyle walked beside him, clinging to his side lovingly. "Look Kyle, we don't mean to stare here, but this is pretty hella."

"Stop saying those words! How old are you?" Kyle threw his shirt directly in Eric's face. He let his double whisper something into his ear, smiling to himself, "Okay, fatass, if you get us some firewood, then we'll make out."

When Cartman did his best run as someone with "big bones", Kyle laughed to himself hard. "Dude, that was awesome!" He turned back to the other Kyle, shocked when he was suddenly getting pushed to the floor and straddled. "Whoa, we don't need to do it now!"

Kyle's mouth was fiercely attacked by the foreign sensation of his own lips, moaning in shock at how oddly good it felt. Despite not being made with so many hormones, Kyle allowed his tongue to be sucked into the mewling mouth.

"Fuck, dude..." He didn't expect their erections to mirror so closely. Kyle laid back down, crying out when his imitator grabbed one of his legs up so they could mirror some sort of scissoring motion between their jeans. "God!" He shouted, his head hitting back on the ground.

He felt horrible, and even sitting up didn't help much. "It's okay!" The oddly quiet version of himself was trying to feel for where he was in pain, seeming to wince himself. "Are we that in sync?"

"No, I just feel so bad," tears filled fake Kyle's eyes. "I'm so horny all the time, and I hurt everyone I touch!" He sniffed hard, finally rubbing the right spot where he could feel a bump forming, "I think my Eric wants me for more than the sex, so I probably need a new guy."

"You can find one!" Kyle said in earnest. "There are plenty of boys who like mindless whores. You might get fatass to think one up for you."

The other Kyle blushed and smiled wide, "You're so kind, Kyle! I'm really an imposter, huh?"

Swallowing hard, Kyle awkwardly stared away, "You were really just created to have sex, but you do what you can to actually be a good person. That has to mean something!"

Cartman burst back into the cave, breathing hard and dropping thin and broken wet sticks. "It's raining out there, you guys."

"For seriously?" Imposter Kyle gasped, coming up to him and rubbing his shirt on Cartman's damp chest after taking off his jacket and shirt in a haste to start drying him.

"For seriously," Eric confirmed, flopping onto his ass on the ground. He glanced back up at the now hard nipples of his creation through the wet white shirt, finding himself in a daze.

Shaking his head to get back to the current reality, Cartman began to undo his pants. "Elyk, can you help me get out of these?"

"Elyk? The best name you could give him was my name backwards?" Kyle sounded offended, but it also had to do with Elyk pulling off Eric's large pants.

They were thrown almost on him, and he soon grew scared, "Oh my God, not his underwear, too!" 

Cartman scoffed, petting Elyk's hair to show his appreciation, "What's wrong, Kyle? You can't stand seeing such a hot guy in the nude?"

"No!" Kyle quickly added to cover himself, "Nobody wants to see your baby penis!"

"It is not a baby penis!" Cartman shouted, putting emphasis on about every word.

Elyk giggled, looking between Kyle and Cartman, "And I thought I was the dirty girl."

It was silent among the three once Cartman was in the buff, using Elyk's crop top as a way to dry himself to the best of his ability. 

Putting the shirt down, Eric cleared his throat, "Elyk, could you hold me and tell me a story?"

Elyk stopped looking into the rain outside and smiled, "I would love to, master." He then clapped a hand over his mouth, "Or should I call you 'Eric'?"

"Oh hell no, you can't!" Kyle snapped, laying on his hat and tops to try and keep comfortable with a throbbing head.

"Don't listen to him, Elyk. He's just jealous he doesn't have your curves." Cartman moved to lean his face into Elyk's chest, finding it weird without a heartbeat.

Elyk poofed a story book in front of them, beginning to read it in a slow and awkward manner.

Kyle sat up, quirking a brow, "You're letting an illiterate whore read to you? What is he, your mom?"

"Kyle, you better shut up during story time, or I will kick you in the nuts!" Eric glared at Kyle.

"Fine! Just take me for granted like you always do!" Dropping his shirt onto Cartman's crotch, Kyle went to look out of the cave. "Fucking fatass..."

The story wasn't as interesting anymore, so Cartman shut the book suddenly. "Actually, ah, how about you two kiss like you told me you would?"

"We already did that!" Chirped Elyk. "Do you want us to do it again, Eric?"

Kyle spun around, suddenly undoing his jeans. "We're doing something better, Elyk." He glanced back out at the grasslands they were at, "We're going to get naked."

Elyk poofed his clothes away, hiding his cock behind a leaf. "Wow! What a great idea!" He squealed when Eric took his leaf away, shoving his crotch into Cartman's face, "Dirty boy!"

Eric was tempted to stick it in his mouth like the nimble fingers stroking through his hair suggested, but his glance at Kyle stopped him.

Still in his underwear, Kyle hid his hands behind his back, "Well, go on with it, then. It's obvious you want him."

"Don't act like you weren't on him, too!" Cartman scoffed, letting the ginger's cock nudge against his chubby cheek.

"Why do you think I care what Elyk does? I would rather have-" Kyle shook his head, "Fuck it, maybe Elyk is the best I'll do around here." 

Coming behind Elyk, Kyle grasped the erection and pumped it. "Go on and suck it, Cartman."

"You're losing your mind, Jew!" Eric didn't understand why Kyle was only doing sexual things with him through a fake being.

Kyle dragged Elyk back, slamming his back against the wall. "Fine. I'll fuck him, and then you can get off that way." He moved so he faced more towards Eric, wanting to see his expressions.

With shocked eyes, Cartman watched as Kyle kissed Elyk like he deeply cared for him. Their tongues melded before Elyk nearly immediately ran his hands down into Kyle's underwear to peel them down and out of the way.

Elyk fell to his knees, looking up with a happy expression before leaning in to suck Kyle's cock as he got the underwear down the rest of the way. He slathered the head in spit, gasping when it bumped him in the nose. "Are you watching us, Eric? Isn't this fun?" Treating it all like a game, Elyk went back to sucking Kyle's head into his mouth like a vacuum. 

Kyle felt through hair so much like his own, staring directly at Cartman while he allowed Elyk to continue and ravish his cock. "Holy shit..."

A cell rang out, making them all jump. There was no service in Imaginationland, was there?

Watching Elyk pull out his phone to see it was his version of Cartman, Kyle smiled slowly, "Put that between your legs."

Elyk didn't fight him, doing as he was told. He whined every time he felt the buzzing against his balls and the skin running to his asshole. "Kyle, I can't..."

"You're already going to cum? That's gay." Kyle dragged the ginger's head back and forth, pumping his cock in and out of the mouth. "Too bad, I was really hoping you could handle me doing this same thing to you."

At the idea, Elyk came before Kyle was close enough to. He pulled back once his hair was out of Kyle's grasp. "Oh my, I'm sorry..."

Kyle grunted, stroking his cock to keep it up. "Thanks a lot, dude."

Cartman shoved Elyk out of the way, making Kyle start to back up with a flustered face. "Calm down, Kyle. It's not like you have to fight me on this. You can pretend I'm someone else."

"Cartman..." It was oddly touching to have Eric talk to him that way, despite knowing the perverse intentions.

It had stopped raining, and Kyle looked over to the darkening sky, trying to distract himself from cumming so fast. The tongue rolling around his cock was more skilled than he would've thought. His balls were swallowed by a hungry mouth, making Kyle's eyes roll back into his head as he grunted.

All the popsicles he blew paid off, and Cartman got a face full of cum when he used his tongue to tease the cockhead's slit. "Fucking Jew, you about got it in my eye!" Wiping it from his face, he didn't have a problem trying to lick some of it up.

There went the almost caring moment. Kyle sighed as he was contented enough to fall to his knees. "There we go. All better, huh?" He spotted Cartman's erection under the crumbled up shirt on his lap, laughing a bit. "Maybe we can find a place for that."

Elyk felt his face as he watched nearby, excited to see Kyle and Eric having a moment of ecstasy together at last. He assumed that was what made the lands happy again. "Do you need something?"

"Nah, I got this." Cartman conjured lubricant out of the air, accidentally spilling it on Kyle's chest. "Oops."

Having laid out to give Cartman a chance to have sex with him, Kyle began to have second thoughts. "Damn it, fatass, hurry up! My kindness is about to run out."

"Hang on, I have a better idea." Cartman grinned when he wished for a lubed buttplug to suddenly be inside Kyle's ass.

Kyle arched, crying out in shock. "Jesus!" His cock was rock hard again, making him curse the boy hovering over him. "Oh God, I'm gonna-"

Not wanting waste Kyle's arousal, Eric removed the plug with his mind, causing Kyle to breathe hard. "Just saved us some time, how about that?"

"Do that again, and I'll..." Kyle knew he would've cum had it not been for a previous orgasm.

Holding Kyle's hips, Cartman began to slide himself in. "Here we are, Kyle. Together in body and mind."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Real sexy talk, Cartman." He reached up to hold Cartman's face roughly, "Fuck the shit out of me, or I'm not talking to you after all of those shit is over."

Elyk didn't tell them it would be over quite soon, so he just walked from the cave. He giggled when he heard Kyle's cries, accompanied by Cartman praising God for the opportunity to ever get Kyle's ass. "True love."

Kyle was sure his head was woozy from the earlier time he hit it, but it could also factor in to his prostate getting slammed time after time. Whether it was Imaginationland enhancers or not, the cock pounding him was good enough it rubbed all the right places. "Cartman, please go harder! Damn it!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, you greedy Jew!" Eric was sweating from humidity and Kyle putting so much pressure on him from just being there. "Holy shit, can you just... get on top?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle got up to lower himself onto the cock. He let Cartman hold his hips with his fat hands as he rose the cock so hard he heard Cartman possibly praying. "Shut up, I have to do all this damn work now."

Kyle found when he sat down just right, it hit him in a very deep way. He kept trying to ride the cock over and over, loving the feeling of being fucked. "Oh, it's so big, it's going to break my damn ass!"

Knowing then that the cock was starting to expand longer, Kyle came from the force of slamming down on it and it getting to press hard on his prostate. 

Falling forward, he let Cartman spill into him. "God, you didn't even put a condom on." He'd regret standing up later.

"I love you, Kyle," Eric responded, eyes starting to close from pleasure.

Not sure how to respond, Kyle just nodded, "You have a funny way of showing it, fatass."  
-  
Kyle hadn't remembered falling asleep on Cartman, nor did he remember Elyk being so close to them. He had the decency to put his skimpy clothes back on. "Shit..."

Standing up, Kyle cried out when cum spilled from his ass, really waking him up. Elyk eagerly ate the rest out that his tongue could find, despite Kyle trying to swat him away.

"I'm so excited for today! I'm going to confront my Eric, and tell him I'm willing to get serious with him!" Elyk gave a determined face that almost matched Kyle's, besides the face Kyle's eyes didn't have so many sparkles in them.

"I'm glad!" Kyle imagined his clothes back on, doing the same for Cartman.

He noticed Elyk actually start leaving the cave and go outside, "You're really leaving us behind?"

Elyk nodded, blushing and holding his hands in front of his face, "I believe you can get back home now that you two understand that you're both in love."

"In love? Me? With a fatass? No way."

Not understand the big deal, Elyk sighed, "Admit to Cartman your true feelings, and you both can get home. That's how I understand Imaginationland."

Kyle watched Elyk leave, waving at him despite him not turning back, "Wait! I can't admit I love Cartman! Are you insane?" He then thought another moment before adjusting Elyk's clothing so the shorts were normal length, and his shirt covered at least to his belly button.

"You love me?" 

Kyle whipped around, trying not to take it back. "Yes, Cartman, I do. Do you have something to say to me about it?"

"I wish we could've been somewhere besides a cave to admit that, but I'll accept it." Getting up slowly, Eric moved to Kyle's side. He reached out a hand, grasping on of Kyle's. "I won't be this cheesy back home, Jew, but you haven't done much to piss me off here."

"Same. Mostly." Kyle leaned in to kiss Cartman. It felt weird, but in an almost sweet way.

They didn't say anything after that, just gasped when flashing light startled them, teleporting them out of Imaginationland.

Still in a rut about what to do about his situation with his Cartman, the land's Kyle worried under his smiley exterior.

He spotted Cartman in his crown and cape, sadly staring at his reflection in the nearby lake. "Eric!"

Eric? Cartman whipped his head around, and then smiled. "You never call me that, darling. Are you coming to terms with how equal we are?"

"Yes! I never saw it before, but that other Cartman was so obnoxious! Ugh, I'm so glad you're not like that!" Dropping next to his lover, Kyle buried his face into his pudgy neck, "He was hot, though, I have to give him that."

Laughing, Cartman held Kyle to him, "I want to be our own people, Kyle. You may still suck my balls whenever you wish, but I want you to be my boyfriend. Is that okay?"

"It sounds wonderful, Eric!" Kyle clung to him harder, causing them both to fall into the lake in front of them. 

They laughed despite being drenched, still hugging tightly, not wanting to break apart.

Imaginationland shot a rainbow across the sky, contented the parallel boys were finally on the same page as each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I should be doing more Kyman, honestly.


End file.
